<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by leiascully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375375">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully'>leiascully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, F/M, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting herself between Mulder and the world was all she could do, knowing that one day, it wouldn't be enough.  But tonight, she'd taken control.  Tonight, she'd been the one who shaped Mulder's reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: post-Pusher<br/>A/N:  For wtfmulder.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scully shook her head as she ran the soft leather straps through her fingers.  It wasn't strange, she told herself.  He'd asked for it.  She didn't understand it, but she didn't have to understand it, and she had to admit the idea was appealing.  She would be the one in control.  She would be the one with Mulder under her thrall.</p><p>She looked in the mirror and stood squarely.  She didn't often look at herself naked, but she forced herself to now.  The scars were still livid against her skin.  She traced them with her fingertips.  Whatever had happened to her, she'd made it through.  She was still here.  She and Mulder had worked together to teach her body it was still capable of extraordinary pleasure.  Now she was going to remind him of the same thing.</p><p>She stepped into the straps and adjusted the buckles.  The silicone cock bobbed against her pubis.  It was narrower than the real thing, or at least most of the real things she'd seen.  She tightened the straps a little more until the dildo sat firmly against her.  She looked at herself in the mirror one last time.  Now, at least, it was the crisscross of leather over her hips that drew her attention, and the arrogant thrust of the dildo from her groin.  She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.</p><p>Mulder was lying on his stomach across the bed, one of her pillows pulled under his head.  There was a towel underneath him.  He'd turned off the lights except for the lamp, which glowed softly.  </p><p>"Mulder," she said.  Her voice sounded louder than she'd intended, but the room absorbed the edges of his name and made it a soft round thing.  He shifted and looked over his shoulder at her.  Even in the dim light, she could see the hunger on his face, desire mingled with guilt.  </p><p>"We don't have to do this," he said. </p><p>"No," she told him.  "I said I would."  </p><p>"I know it's not your thing," he said. </p><p>She looked at her hands and at the cock that wasn't at all the same color as her skin.  It wasn't like Mulder's skin either, had nothing of his golden glow.  It didn't look alive.  "I don't know why you think the need to trust someone completely to take control of my body to remind me that there are still safe places in the world wouldn't be my thing." </p><p>He was quiet for a moment and then nodded.  </p><p>"Are you...ready?" she asked.  "I'm sorry.  I haven't done this before."</p><p>He licked his lips.  "I'm ready."  </p><p>She put a condom on the dildo.  It seemed more responsible that way.  Safer and more sanitary.  Besides, it was already lubricated.  She needed more, but it was a start.  Mulder watched her as she slicked more and more lubricant over the latex.  She'd done furtive research, feeling as if her mother or her priest would call any minute.  Every resource she'd found had agreed on the importance of lube.  And it was a good way to delay the pertinent moment.  She was stalling and she knew it, and she was certain Mulder did too.  She schooled her face into confidence and stepped closer.  </p><p>"Spread your legs," she said, and Mulder grunted into the pillow and did as she asked.  She picked up a glove from her nightstand and dripped lube onto her fingers.  He watched her quietly as she crawled onto the bed and knelt between his legs.  The bed creaked as she leaned forward, one hand fisted on the bed and the fingers of the other rubbing down between his ass cheeks.  He flinched a little and she stopped.</p><p>"It's fine," he said immediately.  "It's just cold.  And I'm not used to my ass being this gooey."  </p><p>"Sorry," she said.  "It'll warm up.  Can't do much about the rest."</p><p>"Keep going," he said, so she pushed her fingers further, spreading his cheeks with her thumb as her fingers slipped closer to his anus.  When she pushed her fingertips into him, he gasped.  </p><p>"Don't stop."</p><p>"I won't," she promised, and pushed a little further into him.  He was tight, his muscles clenching around her fingertips, but the tension in him eased as she worked at him.  She could tell when she found his prostate; he groaned and squirmed against her touch.  Two fingers was almost enough, she thought, and three would be plenty.  The dildo was slender.  But she kept rubbing two fingers inside him as he watched her, waiting for him to ask for more.  </p><p>"Do it," he said at last.  "I don't care if it's too much."</p><p>"Mulder, I'm not going to hurt you," she said.  She pushed a third finger into him instead.  He moaned into her pillow.  She wondered if it would have the scent of him later: his breath, his sweat, his skin.  She wondered if this was how she felt when he fucked her, desperately tight, as if holding onto him was the only thing that kept her tethered to her life.  </p><p>"Do it," he said again.  "Please, Scully."  </p><p>"I will," she said.  She pulled her fingers out of him and used them to slick more lube over the dildo.  He spread his legs further.  She took the dildo in hand and let it nudge against his ass, then against his anus, and then she was pushing slowly into him as he gasped.  The angle was bad; she had no leverage to thrust.  She stripped off the glove and tossed it over her shoulder, bracing herself on the bed, her wrists pressed into Mulder's ribs.  It still wasn't working.  Scully leaned closer, half-lying on Mulder, and rocked her hips.  He groaned, the sound echoing through her own throat.  Her range of motion was limited, but was the best she could do.  Her hair hung long and loose around her face.  She should have tied it back.  She hadn't thought of it.  The base of the dildo pushed against her, a dull but welcome pleasure.  It was Mulder she was concerned about.  He would satisfy her at some point — tomorrow, maybe, or the next night.  She trusted him.  They'd moved past any kind of tit-for-tat reciprocity into a deeper understanding.  Tonight, she was taking care of him.   </p><p>She rolled her hips, pushing into him, and he moved with her.  She tuned her movements to the sounds he made, rocking faster or slower as he moaned or sighed.  It was difficult work, keeping up a steady pace.  She hadn't realized how much energy it took to fuck someone.  But he was getting closer.  She could feel the long muscles of his back tensing under her belly.  She wasn't sure if he could come from being fucked up the ass.  She'd read that people usually didn't.  </p><p>He was mumbling into the pillow.  She couldn't lean much closer without losing her angle.  It would be easier to fuck him if she were bigger, if she could spread herself out and weigh him down.  She didn't have enough heft to fuck him the way he deserved.  All she could do was push faster, take him a little bit deeper.  All she could do was try to give him the release he needed.</p><p>"Mulder, I can't hear you," she panted.   </p><p>He turned his head.  "I'm sorry," he was saying.  "I'm sorry.  I could have killed you.  I'm so fucking sorry."  </p><p>"You didn't kill me," she said.  "You would never hurt me, Mulder."  </p><p>"I would have," he insisted.  "I couldn't stop.  He was in my head, Scully.  He was in control.  There was nothing I could do but what he told me to."</p><p>"I'm in control now," she assured him.  "I'm the only one in you, Mulder, and I'm the only one who's going to be."  </p><p>He turned his face back into the pillow.  She wondered if it would hold the words later, if she would put on her pillow and it would sigh I love you.  She fucked him harder, her pubis already sore but her resolve as stiff as ever.  He moaned under her, bringing his knees up to lift his hips and fumbling under himself.  She wished she had a hand free to reach for his cock, but it was all she could do to hold herself over him in this new position and keep pushing and pushing deeper into him as he jacked himself off with frantic motions.  She murmured encouragement to him, a nonsensical stream of endearments and expletives.  God, she was so tired her arms and legs were trembling, but she wasn't going to stop.  Not until he came.  Not until he let go.  She was in charge and she would get what she wanted.  </p><p>He was gasping underneath her, his fist clenched around his cock.  "So close," he groaned.  "So fucking close, Scully."</p><p>"Do it," she ordered.  "Mulder, do it.  Come for me.  Do it right now." </p><p>"I — ahh," he said, and shuddered around her, under her, and came, the towel under him rumpled and sticky.  She pulled out of him slowly and carefully and sat back on her heels.  She was fucking exhausted.  Mulder sprawled on the bed, trying to catch his breath, sounding almost like he was sobbing.  Scully unbuckled the straps of the harness with stiff fingers that fumbled but didn't bother to shuck it off.  She collapsed on the bed next to Mulder and pulled him close.  The damp towel and the dildo were pressed between them, but she didn't care.  All that mattered was that she could hold him close and shut out the rest of the world.  He was so brave, her beautiful boy, and so vulnerable.  Modell had overtaken him, the latest in a string of monsters invading his mind.  For that, she wished the shot had been fatal, but that would have wounded Mulder just as deeply.  Putting herself between Mulder and the world was all she could do, knowing that one day, it wouldn't be enough.  But tonight, she'd taken control.  Tonight, she'd been the one who shaped Mulder's reality.  </p><p>"When I can't trust myself, I can trust you," he said, and buried his face in her shoulder.  She held him as he cried, her fingers ruffling through his dark hair.  </p><p>"Shh," she said, because there was nothing else to say.  "Shhh, Mulder.  I'm here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>